The increasingly high cost of fuel and energy offers a significant incentive for the development of building materials with improved insulating characteristics. Because building materials are also becoming increasingly expensive, it is important that such improvements should be provided through the utilization of technicques requiring a minimum of material content relative to the degree of insulation provided.
In the process of providing such structural segments or sections, it is also important to take into account other essential characteristics of a good structural element such as the mechanical bonding strength of the sections, as well as their isolation, preservative and acoustical characteristics.
Recent advances in materials and fabrication permit the economical production of evacuated structural panels, segments or sections that will meet such important needs and requirements.